Down on Grandpa's Farm! The Canadian Global Crystal!/Transcript
(Opening theme) (In the Mythical Treehouse, the girls are heard having a celebration as we zoom in to the Treehouse) All but Melanie: Welcome, Melanie! (POP! The girls are shown popping confetti packs, a sign in German shows the words "Wilkommen Melanie" in the German colors much to a surprised Melanie) Melanie: Ha? Hope: Hey Mel why don't I fill this up for you this is called Mezo Mix! It's popular where you're from right? Melanie: I--- Barney: Here have some of these! Melinda: They're pretty popular where you're from right? Louise: Here this is a book of how to get around here. I'm sure you'll find it useful! Gabriella: I got you this too! It'll show you everything there is to know of this little town! Alice: These are from England I just got this from father! Aika: Ah, Japan too Japan too! Melanie: WARTE EIN MAAAALL! Melanie: (sighs) Melanie: Dankeschön all of you but really I'm just happy I'm part of the team now. Hope: Yeah and now we are fourth years! And ... It's summer break! We can hang around here this summer! Barney: Hope, don't forget you girls have to focus on becoming the Global princesses. Melanie: But what are the Global princesses any way? (Subtitle) Hope: Down on Grandpa's Farm! The Canadian Global Crystal! (Barney uses Shimbaree magic to create a screen) Hope: So why are we using the Adventure Screen this isn't a semi educational moment is it? Barney: Only educational to princesses who don't pay attention. Barney: Anyway.. The Global Crystals are magic crystals that can help you achieve Global Princess mode Melanie: Und Dieser kristalls, they're some source of new power right? With them we'll become the Global princesses? Barney: There's a princess that knows! Hope: How come she knows?! Melanie: I'm destined to become the princess of the Lyrick Kingdom if anything were to happen to you. Hope: You're not even my kid! Melinda: But anyway what do we have to do with It? Barney: Each of your Barneyizers chose you when you became Barney Hunters meaning that you are each princesses from the Lyrick Kingdom's past... The Crystal Heart also makes the decision as well... Gabriella: So far we've only found three crystals, the Texas pride Crystal, the Brazil Crystal and the Germany Crystal. Hope: And the Crystal Heart has been giving off some type of vibe. Every time I have some type of vibe that the Crystal Heart has located a global crystal... The Crystal Heart flashes.. Alice: Then that means we must find the next Global Crystal as soon as possible... Aika: But where? (Hope's Crystal Heart begins flashing red and white colors.) Hope: I guess our answer is here in Poland! Melanie: Don't you know how it works? Alice: You literally led us to Afghanistan last time, thinking there was a crystal these but the Taliban almost attacked us and killed us for adultery! Hope: Hehehehe... Well I -- (Within a flash, the Crystal Heart reveals maple leaves and an image of her grandparents farm) Hope: No way! It's my grandparents farm in Montreal! That's where it is! Melanie: Then we have to go! Louise: Hold on it's technically still a school night... Hope: Louise it's summer break! Technically it's internship season... So tomorrow we'll go and say it's part of the internship! Meet back here tomorrow and we'll use Shimbaree magic to get there. (Meanwhile) (Darkness Tree) Alan: Those pesky girls are after the Global Crystal in Montreal aren't they? Annabelle: Exactly... Hm. I'll have to send one of my disparities with me... Alan: In that case pick a card. Annabelle: I guess this one would do the trick... (Disparity Farmage is created from the sound of Alan's clarinet) Alan: Go and attack the girls and make sure you don't let anything get in your way! (The disparity disappears) (The next morning) Hope: Ah! There it is girls!! It's my grandparents farm! Riff: Is this gonna turn into a musical number anytime soon? Melinda: No I don't think so we know how Hope is... (Hope dashes right into the house) Hope: Grandma grandpa I'm here! (Gasps) (She finds her grandparents gagged and bound by a disparity) Hope: Is that a disparity?! Farmage: Which one of you is the princess of the Lyrick Kingdom?! Hope: You better let my grandparents go! Who are you?! Farmage: Lets just say I'm someone that'll hurt your grandparents if you don't hand over the Global Crystals... Hope: Never!! Hope: Girls he looks really strong, I E-I-E-I-Ought we better transform! Alice: Seriously an old McDonald pun? Barney: This is the worst you've done let alone comedy night. Hope: Well hey I'm no expert! Girls, transform! All but Hope: Right! Hope: Barney Crystal Power! Louise: Twinkle Power! Melinda: Sweet Power! Gabriella: Determination Power! Alice: Curiosity Power! Aika: Ethnic Power! Melanie: Kraft aus der Herzen!! All: Make up!/Macht auf!! (In their individual sequences the girls transform) Melanie: Barney Hunter Melanie! (Melanie poses) Aika: Barney Hunter Aika! (Aika poses) Alice: Barney Hunter Alice! (Alice poses) Gabriella: Barney Hunter Gabriella! (Gabriella poses) Melinda: Barney Hunter Melinda! (Melinda poses) Louise: Barney Hunter Louise! (Louise poses) Hope: I am the Barney Hunter who fights for love and honesty... I am Barney Hunter Hope! (Hope poses) Hope: You disturbed two hard working farmers in their every day lives, that is unforgivable! In the name of the Lyrick Kingdom... All: We'll punish you! Farmage: Well then you're the girls I have to destroy? Well start counting your chickens before they hatch! (Farmage attacks and the girls begin to dodge the attacks) Hope: I would say so more for myself! Nursery Rhyme styles of cleverness and friendship lend me your power and transform me!!! (Hope flips in the air and in a flash of light goes to Little Hen mode, and starts kicking at the Dispairity midair) Melanie: Oh? Then.. Could she be truly?! (An image of Little Hen appears towards Melanie and flashes to her) Farmage: If that won't stop me then take this! Hope: Girls! Feathery Protection Wall! (A orange forcefield protects the girls) Farmage: A forcefield won't protect you for long! (Farmage unleashes an attack) (An egg appears before Hope, with the initials LH appearing, Hope kisses the egg and prepares for attack) Hope: Kind... Egg! Aika: That's good aim! Hope: Well I guess I've had my fair share of egg fights and splashing eggs on people's faces! Alice: Now isn't the time for egg jokes, we have to fight the Disparity! Can't you use Kind Egg again? Hope: Kind Egg can only be used in a certain amount of time.. If I use Crystal Shepherdess Kiss then that'll end everything with this guy! Alright then nursery rhyme styles of courage and determination transform me! (With that Hope transforms into Little Bo Peep forme) Hope: Come to me shepherd's crook! Farmage: Not if I finish you first! Hope: With my staff in hand, I command by the power of the shepherdess you become a new person! Shepherdess Crystal.. (Hope kisses her hand, and a heart appears) Kiss! (The heart appears over the Disparity) Farmage: Cleansing! (The Disparity instead of turning into a crystal changes into its respective card) Hope: Weird. The disparity usually turns into a global crystal by now... Alice: Maybe... It's not a Global Crystal? Louise: No, if Hope's Crystal Heart flashed.. Then it has to be here. Hope: You're right Lou, if that wasn't a global crystal then where is the Canadian Global Crystal? (Melanie sets free Hope's grandparents) Grandma Shirley: My darling Hope! Hope: Grandma Shirley!! Oh, Grandpa George! (They hug) Hope: Oh it's so good to see you again!! Melanie: And she's not aware she's just revealed her identity. Hope: No they know! I rescued them before when I was here a few years ago when I came to visit! Grandmother, grandfather these are my friends... Louise Chiba, Melinda Aino, Gabriella Yumehara, Aika Martin, Alice Kino and Melanie Franz. Melanie: Hallo Großvater und Großmutter! Hope: Wait you act like you know them! Do you? Melanie: Hmm maybe... I've never met them so.. Grandpa George: Well it's going to take a lot of repairs.. Sorry to turn you away.. Hope: No grandfather we can handle this. Girls, let's use a little Shimbaree magic! Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff mind helping us out? All 4: Of course! (The dinos join hands with each other) All 4: Give these girls the power of Shimbaree magic! (The girls join hands and close their eyes) All: What was once there before let it be again what was once there before let it be again what was once there before let it be again... Shimbaree magic, repair this house!! (In an instant the farmhouse is returned to its former glory) Grandma Shirley: Wow! That magic of yours is very strong. Strong enough to return our house to its former glory! Hope: Yeah grandma... There's a favor I just have to ask of you... (Eyecatch A: The girls enter wearing their global crystal mode dresses and Baby Bop comes in wearing her tutu) (Eyecatch B: Hope has the Style Mode set to try on different clothes. Hope and the others try on different international clothes but by mistake Hope is transformed into Little Hen mode.) (That night over dinner) (All of the girls fawn over the dinner Hope's grandmother has made for them) Grandma Shirley: My world famous supper! Best known in all of Montreal! Melanie: Du wirklich ?! Grandma Shirley: Oh ? Hope: I'm sorry Grandma, Melanie just arrived to the university from Germany, she speaks a lot of German because her English isn't that good yet. What she means is "Do you really mean it" Grandma Shirley: Of course Melanie! Dig in! Everyone dig in! All: Time to eat!!!!! Grandma Shirley: So girls what are you doing here? Hope: Well... You see we came looking for the Canadian Global Crystal and it led us here... Oh grandmother grandfather, please let us stay on the farm until we find the Crystal! We won't be very long and it's important that we find it, because if we don't the Darkness Twins will grow their darkness tree and spread negative energy everywhere! Grandma Shirley: Well since you helped us out earlier. Alright you girls can stay with us. Hope: Alright! Thanks granny! Grandpa! (She hugs them both) (That night while Hope and the others are sleeping past 5 am) (Melanie sneaks out of her room and she takes a book with her. She sits on the hay bale and watches the chickens as the sun rises. Hope notices this and puts her robe on over her pajamas) Hope: So you're a crazy chicken German lady am I right? Melanie: (gasping) (She then looks up to find her friend) Hope: I'm not going to tell any fine tales about you about your chicken obsession I promise. Melanie: I've always loved chickens, ever since I was a little girl. (An insert song from the Barney Hunters movie soundtrack "Dream ~ Twinken's Tune" begins) Hope: Huh? Melanie: You don't remember the nursery rhyme The Clever Hen do you? Hope: Oh.. Yeah. I do.. Melanie: Back home in Germany my mother would teach me English nursery rhymes. When I was in the sixth grade my parents gave me a nursery rhyme treasury to help me with English. It became my most important treasure. During the summer holidays I used to go to my aunt's farm all summer. For all of my childhood it was nothing but freedom and playing with the animals but I would always play with the chickens, my aunt had a clever hen just like the one in my treasury but she could do all sorts of tricks. I haven't been back since the start of my junior year in college and I wonder about the hen and my aunt. Hope: I think I know how you feel only it's with sheep. My grandmother was an expert shepherdess back in her day, I would always help her with the farm chores whenever I was here however last time was different... Melanie: Different? Hope: Let's just say it was a space egg that landed completely out of nowhere. This guy was after it so I had to protect it from evil... A giant hen must have laid the egg though. A space hen! Melanie: (laughs) Did you ever meet the space hen? Hope: No. I met the creature inside the egg... I never forgot my little summer vacation adventure though. I made a wish on a star to meet someone from space and ended up doing so. My biggest wish when I was a little girl was to meet this hen... (We flash back to the events of the nursery rhyme style arc) Hope: It might have been a dream but three years ago that wish came true. I had to pass the farm rhymes test and I found myself lost in the dark... Azalea and that hen from the stories I had heard... They were real. Yet, my wish came true. I got to ride on her back too.. If only I could see her again.. Melanie: (in her thoughts) Then she really must know auntie... If she didn't know auntie then how would she get the nursery rhyme style crystals? Hope: Melanie? Is everything alright? Melanie: Ah, Alles gute!! Hope: Alice did what? Melanie: Not Alice, alles. It's a German phrase. Hope: I get it now it sounds just like Alice. Melanie: Hope? I'm glad I became a Barney Hunter. (Hope smiles as the two observe the chickens just beginning their day as the insert song ends) (Later that day) (Alice scans the area with her Barneyizer trying to find the Canadian Global Crystal) (Beep beep beep beep beep beep) Alice: As I thought Baby Bop: What is it Alice? Alice: It's the Canadian Global Crystal. It's here. Just as Hope suspected. Baby Bop: Is it inside her grandparents? Alice: No it's not... It's going to sparkle from the power of the stars... And it's supposed to sparkle tonight.. (Hope bursts right into the room) Hope: Sh-ow it to m-e! Melanie and Hope: My fine Dream! Gabriella: Oh jeez what kind of ginger ale did you guys drink this time? Hope: I can't wait til we get to see the stars tonight too!! Alice: About that... (Alice shows the track of the Canadian Global Crystal to Hope from her Barneyizer) Hope: You mean?! It's actually here?! (That night in the barn) Aika: I didn't expect for us to be in here tonight though Barney: Hey this barn is so nostalgic though so many memories here! Hope: Well the Canadian Global Crystal is supposed to shine here soon so --- (Hope's Crystal Heart flashes the colors it flashed previously, and the Global Crystal reveals itself) Louise: Well that was too easy. Let's grab it before one of our enemies takes the Crystal... Hope: Alright. (Hope begins to obtain the Crystal when suddenly...) (SNATCH!) Melinda: No way! Melanie: Annabelle?! Hope: But I thought we defeated your Disparity for today! Annabelle: Congratulations you did... But you forgot the prize. Super Disparity, Super Farmage! (Farmage revives into Super Farmage) Hope: Girls let's transform! Hope: Barney Crystal Power! Louise: Twinkle Power! Melinda: Sweet Power! Gabriella: Determination Power! Alice: Curiosity Power! Aika: Ethnic Power! Melanie: Kraft aus der Herzen!! All: Make up!/Macht auf!! (In their individual sequences the girls transform) (Melanie poses) (Aika poses) (Alice poses) (Gabriella poses) (Melinda poses) (Louise poses) (Hope poses) Melanie: My summer was just starting to pick up until you came along! How dare you ruin an exciting experience to Canada! Hope: To Canada? Barney: Jeez this girl now hurry up and finish. Hope: You ruined what could be a perfect country night how dare you ruin the long awaited summer night sleepover! We are the pretty guardians who fight for love and imagination! All: We are the Barney Hunters! Hope: And now in the name of the Lyrick Kingdom... All: We'll punish you!! Annabelle: Great you guys must be the ones who defeated my Disparity before too. Hope: Y-you gagged and bounded my grandparents! Who does such a thing?! Didn't you just hear the speech?! Annabelle: Whatever. Super Farmage finish them off. Super Farmage: Yes my mistress... (Super Farmage begins to attack) Annabelle: Until next time tata... (Annabelle grabs on to the dark vine and disappears) (The girls fight the Desparity using different forms) Melanie: Girls I think we should use Dirndl Mode, it's our only way of tranquilizing him! Hope: Wait dirndl mode?! Melanie: I just said that now don't look at me, and don't just stand there use it already! Hope: Right! (With the German Global Crystal in her hand Hope inserts her Crystal in her World Crystal Chamber) Hope: German Global Crystal let's dance on the folk stage and dance to our hearts content! Go, Dirndl mode! (The girls are transformed into traditional styles and pose) Hope: Tanz mit Mir! Oktoberfest Kick! (Hope kicks the Super Desparity) All: Blasmusik Melody! (A Blasmusik song plays) Super Farmage: I think I like this song... Aika: Hope, now! Hope: Right! (Hope jumps up and transforms into Little Hen mode) Melanie: That form again... (Hope creates a heart and catches it) Hope: Hickety Pickety... My fine hen... Let me have a.. (The heart becomes bigger as she aims for the Desparity) Hope: Understanding.... Heart!! (The heart dashes off and targets the Desparity) (Hope winks) (The Desparity is defeated) Super Farmage: My fine DREEEEAAAMMM! (The Desparity transforms itself back to the Canadian Global Crystal which goes to Hope and splits into equal crystals for the others) Hope: We got the Canadian Global Crystal! Great jo--- Melanie: You're just like the hen I was telling you about!!!! Hope: M-Melanie?! You were paying attention?! Melanie: That tail is so realistic too! (She pulls on it) Hope: Ah ah ah ah noo... Melanie: The bonnet too! Are you really?! Aika: Melanie Franz... Alice: Do you have something to tell us? Melanie: Oh no.. Louise: Girls focus! Barney: Louise is right. BJ: You girls have to get the barn back together before Hope's grandparents wake up and find this mess. Riff: It isn't in fantastic shape you know... Hope: Well we should use Shimbaree magic again... Guys would you like to help us again? (The girls join hands and close their eyes) All: What was once there before let it be again what was once there before let it be again what was once there before let it be again... Shimbaree magic, repair this barn!! (In an instant the barn is returned to its former glory) Hope: Well I guess there's something we can all agree on when we put our heads together nothing is impossible. (A montage follows, Hope narrates) Hope: And so we ended up using our last day as a retreat day, with a big country dinner by grandma to finish us off... (On the train back to Texas, the girls are shown asleep but Hope is the only one awake as the train moves, we zoom in on Melanie) Hope: But I actually wonder if Melanie is related to anyone I know... (We focus on a sleeping Melanie as the episode ends) (Ending theme) (Preview) Hope: Barney guess what we're going to the Farm rhymes world for training! Barney: Have you forgotten the shocking fact from before? Hope: What shocking fact? Melanie: First of all I didn't know you were related to Azalea... And secondly.... Hope: Mel, don't give away the whole episode! Besides that's what the next episode preview is literally for! Melanie: I was going to say that the next episode is going to be just as shocking as the first season so every one shouldn't miss it! Hope: Jeez jeez... Next time on Barney Hunters R: "Training in the Farm Rhymes World! Hickety Pickety My Fine Dream!" Imagination is the key to your destiny! Category:Barney Hunters Category:Barney Hunters R